1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appendage rest. More precisely, the present invention relates to a wrist or forearm supporter adapted for installation on a working surface edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In recent years, personal computers, CRT terminals, electronic typewriters, joysticks for video games, computers that use a mouse, and other keyboard entry devices have proliferated in the work place as well as at home. These electronic devices require furniture specifically configured for their use. Unfortunately, furniture design has not kept up with the advances in electronics.
For example, a personal computer if placed on a conventional desk would locate the keyboard or mouse too high for a user to comfortably operate. Also, the desk edge usually has a sharp corner which tends to cut into the forearm of the user while he works. The same problems apply to CRT terminals that rely on keyboards, or even a video game that operates through a joystick for control. Indeed, most furniture are not ergonomically designed for use with keyboards and like devices.
Since many users such as computer programmers and data entry clerks work on a keyboard for extended hours, the keyboard has to be oriented such that the user remains comfortable. But as already mentioned before, most furniture are not designed for use with keyboards and the like. The result is on-the-job injuries including tendinitis or carpal tunnel syndrome caused by repeatedly typing for long periods of time in an awkward position.
There have been efforts to remedy the situation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,176 to Dietrich discloses an appendage rest adapted for use with computer keyboards and typewriters. The appendage rest is made from a soft pad supported by legs or rollers. In use, a person working on a keyboard would rest his palm on the pad, which would elevate his hand to about the same level as the keypad of the keyboard. This would minimize the awkward positional relation between the user's hands and the keyboard. Similarly, a hand and digit exerciser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,370 to Biddlecombe is actually a padded cushion that could be used as described in Dietrich.
Of course many types of appendage rests exist in the art, even though they might not be specifically directed for use with computer hardware. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,508 to Josselyn describes an arm rest which can be mounted to an automobile door. The arm rest comprises a pad of resilient material such as sponge rubber upon which a driver's arm is supported. A variety of expandable claw mechanisms, clamps, or fasteners are used to secure the pad onto the automobile door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,497 to Morrison teaches a foot rest. The foot rest is shaped with a pocket configured in the shape of a person's foot. Padding is used to cover the wooden frame of the foot rest.
The idea for an appendage rest has found its way to some specialized professions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,331 to Becker et al. discloses a palm support pedestal for elevating a person's hand in repose for undergoing a manicure treatment. The pedestal has a support bar on which the fingers may be rested and a cross bar on which the wrist may rest. An elastomeric pad covers the bottom of the pedestal to prevent sliding over a table top.